The detection of small quantities of materials or amplification of the signals related to the study of interactions between small quantities of materials, i.e., between ligands and receptors is important in developing and using analytical assays and screening assays, among other uses. Current methods used to study small quantities of materials suffer from many disadvantages, including difficulty in isolating and detecting targeted compounds.
An improved method for detecting small amounts of molecules of interest is needed.